


Reclaiming rank

by Marmidotte



Series: Princes Everywhere [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Only canon until series 4 or thereabout, The only Queen there is her majesty, UK is a protected place for Wesen, Vignette, Will go into OT3, slightly AU, so if you want to..., unbettaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway had a hellish week, and really did not expect things to go better for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rituals, fights, and hierarchies

**Author's Note:**

> This strange AU of mine occurred because I had Lewis and Grimm fanfic open side by side. You do not need to have watched either series to follow, just a few information are required:
> 
> \- UK is a safe place for Wesen by royal (ERII) decree  
> \- Her majesty has a person in place as liaison between Wesen and her / the population  
> \- Many Wesen don't show / declare themselves besides the compulsory time for census / entrance in the UK  
> \- I added my own lore for this one (new wesen, amongst other things)  
> \- Sean Renard and the other royals are wesen known as Regnants, whose powers depend of certain circumstances (though in Sean's case, his are totally inhibited / drowned by the Zauberbiest side)  
> \- All the rest is spoilers, so...
> 
> Quick Grimm situation sheet:  
> \- In the world, there are humans, and there are wesen, human creatures with fairy-tale or animal characteristics (blutbad = big bad wolf, hexenbiest = night hag, eisbieber = beaver, ...)  
> \- In certain conditions (fear, anger, ...), the wesen woge, ie show their fairy-tale or animalistic side  
> \- they are ruled by royals (mostly humans, though...), and policed by Grimms, humans who can see them for what they are, and tend to follow a hierarchy that is logically derived from their wesen self.

It was not often that DI Lewis did show this side of his, but all the people who saw him walk through the station agreed on one thing: he was furious, and they felt like moving far away from his path. Some of the force even said that he was on the warpath. Hathaway had spent a week being mocked and insulted by the DI he was temporarily with, but seeing how it was on his wesen self, he had not dared telling anyone and had tried his best to be stoic.

On reflection, Sergeant Hathaway should have known that even by keeping mum, he would have been discovered. These days, everyone seemed to want to make sure he was all right. Even his favourite doctor was known to abandon her realm of corpses to pop at his desk and ask about him, or taking him out for a coffee. Or, in case she could not do so, by texting him.

So when he was called to Innocent's office some ten minutes after DI Lewis and DI Gersholm had entered the place, and considering the angry voices rumbling from it, he thought he knew for sure that he was going to be suspended or worse. He opened the door and queried with a voice that was not completely steady. "You asked for me, ma'am?"

Innocent was still talking to Lewis, but he only caught the end of it. "Robbie, you have the right to that, but are you certain?" to which his governor answered by a grunt and a very marked nod. DI Gersholm seemed to be hesitating between offence, mockery and surprise.

He was concentrating hard not to woge, but could not explain why he felt tempted to do so. There was no Grimm around as far as he knew, and her Majesty would not allow wesen that would be a danger to other wesen to stay free in the country. This was the reason why he had decided to remain in the UK after all that happened to him. He was also keeping his Wesen side as well hidden as he could.

His attention refocused at the heavy sigh Innocent heaved. "Well, in that case, you know I cannot override you, so... where do you want it to take place?" Her sentence was almost covered by the loud "WHAT?" of Gersholm. He continued with a vociferous voice. "You must be kidding! How can you allow this... this... parody, this ridiculous... he is not worthy of..."

He was interrupted not by Innocent, as Hathaway would have thought, but by Lewis. "She must, and she will! Or are you giving up already?" his tone was hard, low, and sent shivers into Hathaway. In an instant, he knew with clarity that each of the person present in the office was aware he was a Wesen, and maybe even that he was a Gefallene Engel, always looking for redemption and very often in pain.

When he lifted his head and dared observe the others, he got an angry look from Gersholm, a somehow worried look from Innocent, and most surprising of all, a look that promised the worse – not for him, for Gersholm – with a total certainty and a strength that left him reeling from Lewis. He would always expect his governor to defend him or protect him, as he had done in the past, but never ever to go head on against the other DI or to have such an overwhelming presence. Gersholm had arrived a few weeks earlier, and Innocent had assigned Hathaway to start him before he got a more newbie sergeant to work with.

Hathaway had spent a week explaining things, showing him Oxford and starting some administrative work, and had shown at his own desk at the end of the friday afternoon, sporting an almost sad face, shoulder drawn, and smelling of cigarettes more than usually. Lewis had not be long before going to Laura (who had sent him several texts), then Gurdip (who had approached him with a cup of coffee), and finally Innocent. 

Hathaway could only follow when suddenly his governor went out of the office, and straight to one of the biggest room they had nearby. Gersholm followed with an angry frown on his face, and for a few seconds, woged. Hathway realised only then that Gersholm was a blutbad. Surprised by the turn of events, he had a look at Innocent, who smiled kindly at him and showed a touch of Hexenbiest, before taking him by the arm and guiding him after Lewis. His eyes went wide. His mind went in a loop of "what? but? why?" and he was walking mechanically.

They appeared to collect more people on the way, including Laura, Gurdip, and a few other people who were friendly with him. As they reached the intended room, Innocent gave him to Laura and went to stand between Lewis and Gersholm who were facing each other. The first seemed entirely calm and cold. The second was now fully woged and visibly angry. Gersholm began taunting Lewis, insulting "a low DI, a wesen that would not even show himself", alternating with digs at Hathaway, but before Innocent could intervene, Lewis had raised his hand, and was eyeing Gersholm dispassionately.

Apart from Gersholm, Lewis and Innocent, they all lined up against the wall, Laura not once letting go of him. She muttered for him alone to hear "Stop worrying. You are not going to be hurt, Robbie is not going either. For god's sake, he is a ..." Hathaway did not catch the end, as Innocent had started ceremonially asking both DI. "Ivor Gersholm, will you withdraw and apologies?" to which the blutbad answered with a loud "NO!"

Rolling her eyes, Innocent continued with what Hathaway realised was a very old royal ritual meant to allow a Wesen to protect those he cared for. Only, it was solely done from royal superior to subordinate, from royal person to subject, and not normally from DI to Sergeant. She paused slightly before announcing his governor's full name and title, and Hathaway was very glad for Laura's steadying presence, because he would have gone down without her. "Robert Brendan Lewis, prince of the house Coel, will you withdraw your claim?"

Lewis answer's was a whiplash in the silence following the almost collective breath intake in the room. "No." he did not say anything else before fully woging into something that resembled the statues of St George, an avenging angel full of strength, at the opposite end of his own frail and tormented form. Innocent shook her head, and pronounced "In this case, you are free to fight." taking a few steps back toward the opposite wall. Hathaway was reeling. Now wonder his DI was fit and strong enough to take down any suspect. No wonder he had always felt protected and seemed to feel at the right place, right from their first meeting. His DI was the mysterious royal from the only house allowed in Britain, and he was apparently a full Regnant.

He hissed to Laura "you knew!" to which she replied by a nod, not taking her eyes away from the fight. He looked back at his governor, and started to worry. His opponent was still a fully woged blutbad, and a strong and cunning person to begin with, and he was charging at Lewis. But he should not have doubted Lewis. The DI waited until the blutbad was closer, and hit him several times. The blutbad went down, knocked out for good, having barely hurt Lewis.

Innocent was smiling. "Robert Brendan Lewis, prince of the house Coel, you have won. No insult stains your house, no disgrace mar those you protect... and we are down a DI." did she add with a pout. The people in the room were cheering, yet obviously in awe of Lewis. Apart from Laura and Innocent, all the other had gone down on a knee and affirmed their allegiance to his Governor before exiting the room or going to stand near the fallen blutbad.

He could not, because Laura was still holding him with a not small amount of strength. He blurted out "a Lampadephoros! You're a Lampadephoros", which elicited a grin and a pat on the shoulder from Laura. Lewis had reverted to his human self, and was approaching him cautiously with worry and regret clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry, clever Lad. I ... I just hope you're not angry at me for hiding this from you. Until today, only her Majesty, Innocent and Laura knew. Well, Lyn and Mark too, obviously, but..." Lewis trailed off helplessly.

Hathaway was to shocked to keep silent. "Why? Why throw it away? Why, for me, I'm not worthy!" Lewis sighed. "Lad, I don't know if this side of you comes from your past, or you being a Gefallene Engel, but you have to stop belittling yourself. I'm completely happy with reclaiming my title if it is for you." He was taken in a hug, and felt everything was so right in the world for a moment that tears showed at his eyes. Gurdip and another sergeant had raised Gersholm on his knees, and the blutbad had his head bowed down low when he presented both of them with apologies. Gersholm was removed from the room, followed by Innocent, leaving Lewis, Laura and himself.

Lewis helped him move, and sandwiched between his governor and Laura, they slowly made their way back to the office. "Come, cunning Lad, you certainly have questions, and we all need some coffee with a dash of something strong." Laura looked at Lewis, and added with a knowing smile on her face "and you need to call her majesty", getting a grimace from Lewis. (TBC maybe)


	2. Truths, pains and agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's cover is broken, but he strongly feels he owes James an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this is going to end in James Hathaway/Robert Lewis/Laura Hobson, not this chapter but further on.

They relocate to the nearest bench, and after being away for a few minutes, Laura comes back with three cups of hot and strong tea, adding "I did add a fair bit of scotch, be mindful." She has to help him taking the cup, as he is shaking uncontrollably. Delayed shock, obviously, but he tries to lower his head in shame at his weakness. Lewis crouches in front of him. "Oh, Lad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have left you the initiative, I... bloody stupid I am, me. You've had enough of controlling bastard for a lifetime." The DI's voice is laced with regret and sadness.

"What?!? No, you... you did not do anything I would not have wanted. It is my fault, I am sorry. You should never have had to come out of cover." Hathaway sounds so dejected that Laura hugs him, voicing but not verbalising. "You do know I never do things I don't want, aye?" Lewis seems suddenly amused. Laura is grinning and James could swear he heard a "most pigheaded person I've ever met", but she did not open her mouth, so he stays silent as well.

Lewis softly takes James jaw in his hand. "Look at me, lad. I'm sorry I bound you to me. I'm sorry I did not ask you, I did not warn you. But I'm not sorry to care for you! I. Will. Never. Let. Anyone. Hurt. You. If. I. Can. Help. It! Do you get it, bony lad?" That voice again, like steel ringing, like an absolute. Between that, the tea and Laura's hugs, James is melting. Tears flow freely from his eyes. It takes a while for him to regain a modicum of control and for the sobs to subside. Lewis does not push, does not ask. James finally looks in his governor's eyes, and find no pity, no superiority, only plain concern... and love. He takes several shuddering breathes and asks.

"But... you... why take such care to establish a cover, and break it for me of all persons? And what do you mean, call the Queen? And Laura knew, all right, but why Innocent? And the goltgieving ritual? And last week, with Peterson, you had to be holding back! And..." questions flows at high speed. Laura does not seem fazed by it, but Lewis raises his hands, open, palms facing Hathaway, but apparently amused "whoah, there, not so fast, you're the genius here, Lad, not old me. Say, you do have a very good memory if you can recall the ritual from so few. Come, site properly and I will try to answer". Robbie sits himself on the other side of James.

Once James is positioned more comfortably, Robbie focuses his eyes on a random point on the opposite wall, and starts. "Well, I was really born in Newcastle in 1951. My parents... well, some generations ago, my family agreed to only be princes and to abide with her majesty's will, in exchange for the Wesenlaw. It seemed like a faire agreement, and the successive monarchs always kept their part, so... There even are and were a handful wesen in the royal family. I had to inform Innocent... well, first, she saw me at an event talking with one of the princes as an equal, so it was hard to explain the situation without telling her the truth. Also, conflicts of interest and hierarchy problems: I outrank her a lot in the wesen hierarchy, and there I was, willing to come back as a simple DI. Yeah, all former boss of mine knew."

"And aye, it was part of the goltgieving ritual, as I did not see any other possibility, and since Gersholm is from an old family, he will respect the wesenlaw and the ritual to the last dot. Forgive me, please?" James shakes his head, and for a moment, Lewis thinks it is a refusal. But James' voice is certain if a bit trembling. "I do not need to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. Hell, you ... I ... you even used the formal request when we first met!" James' eyes are wide and it hurts Robbie's heart to see him like that. "Ah, yeah, well..." he mutters "you have a bloody impressive memory" and raises his voice "I never considered you bound to me, despite me being formal. It was more using familiar words than anything else. And I will accept you allegiance only if you swear never again to put yourself down like that. You're brilliant, mate, you're courageous, you... bloody hell, I'd have you as a sworn knight in a minute if I ever thought you would accept."

James eyes get wider even. "But... my parents were... well, he was a reinigen, and he was... he never said anything positive about me. And when he discovered I was a different type of wesen, it was even worse. No one has ever anything complimentary to say about me. Well, except for you two and Innocent, but you're hardly impartial." Robbie exchange a look with Laura above James' hunched shoulders. "Remember that conversation about time travelling device and punching people, lass? I want it now..." he sighs while Laura shakes her head with a knowing smile. Robbie looks at the wall again. "And Peterson. Ha. I do not like him, but it's gut feeling, so I try to be civil with him. But his demonstration of why and how he was in secret services... well, let's say getting him down woult'have been even easier than Gersholm, but it would have blown my cover even faster."

The 'And it was for me, I can take his taunts and such' goes unsaid, but not unnoticed. Laura makes sure that James drinks the whole of his tea. "Wait, your back! Oh. It was a cover too?" Robbie has to smile. "Yes, clever lad. I got a bit hurt. I bet you can recall each and every time I hid something like that, aye? Well, I may have been hidden as a DI, but her majesty did sometimes ask me to be... her wesen officer, if that makes sense. Sometimes, unwanted wesen slip inside the country, and since no Grimm is allowed here, as far as I know, she asks me to find them, or when a situation is suspicious... Well, I even worked with MI6 a few times, them lot are mainly haughty and I don't like them, but needs must."

Robbie stands up and stretches. "Any more questions, Lad? Mind you, you can always ask them later, aye." he makes a query gesture towards Laura with his head. She seems to understand perfectly well and looks at James. "James, do you think you can stand? And walk on your own? Because I'd rather have you both at home were I can keep an eye on you, than here." her tone is firm but not commanding. James seems surprised. "At your place? But I was not hurt." Again with the 'not deserving'. Laura shakes her head. "Robbie, about that time travelling device..." she growls, stands, and put her hands on her hips "Anyway, mister scholar, you might want to remember that I am a doctor. So I know perfectly well that if your a Gefallene Engel, you're an empath, and that what happened today hurt you far more than blows or an accident."

She lowers her arms. "So there are two options: a, you can walk on your own to my car, or b, I'm carrying you there. Which will it be?" The questions is asked softly and nicely, and for a moment, Laura thinks James is going to refuse. But he raises his head and confirms "I can walk. But thank you." Standing up carefully, he walks to the door. Gurdip has reappeared, bowing his head respectfully to Robbie and handing her bag to Laura who thanks him. Robbie adds "anything you need, Lad, or can we go?" James answers by a shake of his head, and walks slowly to Laura's car, were he sits and puts his belt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gefallene Engel - My vision of this wesen is that they kind of take on themselves the "sins" or the pain of others, hence the empathy.


	3. Love, care, and explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to any of them three than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a few canon things to incorporate in my story, but also going my way / AU. If you have questions about my wesen, just ask in the comments.

Laura drives carefully. As soon as they arrive, and as no one can see them, Robbie catches James in his arms and carries him inside following Laura. Installed on the sofa, with a thick blanket and another tea, James seems to finally let got. "Are you... were you serious with the sworn knight? I mean..." he trails of looking away. Robbie growls "Bloody hell, lad, yes. Yes! I am 200% serious. You don't even realise your worth, aye? But I will only take your oath tomorrow, once you're rested and fully yourself." James nods. "I... All right. Tomorrow" Robbie is angry on James' behalf, but if something good can come out of that bad week, he will be happy, shut up, and take it.

Laura, sitting sideways on the sofa beside him, seems puzzled, and James has to reassure her. "I feel, well, not fine, but like I am going to survive. Thank you. And.. if you want... if you have questions..." Laura smiles. "oh. Yes, thank you, but that can wait. Or would you rather get it out now?" At James' nod, she goes on. "When did you discover you were a Gefallene Engel? " James looks into his cup of tea like it contains answers. "I was... 13. A fight between schoolmates happened, and because of all emotions, I woged. You have to remember, I was blond, but a bit pudgy at the time. So it attracted quite a bit of attention seeing me more slender and with a different face. One of the teachers who was a wesen took me aside and explained a few things. And sent me home."

James takes a sip, trying to strengthen himself. "When my father arrived that evening, as he realised that if I not woged until that day it was not because I was human but because I was another type of wesen... well, you can imagine that he did beat me before, so..." his voice is lower and lower. Robbie growls and jumps off the sofa, and his eyes are veiled with blackness. "How dare he! It's against everything. Familly, Wesenlaw, tradition, not one thing would have given him leave to do that!" He is pacing, while Laura puts a comforting arm on James' shoulders. "I... I know, now. I, it took me a long time, but I know. But at the time... I was certain it was my fault, and the feelings I got from him were telling me the same."

"I'm sorry, Pet. I should not have asked, but the way you seem open to other people's feeling, you must have had no training, or only what you could gather by yourself. If you arrive in a fight with heavy emotions involved, you could go down just like that. Or be caught and... harnessed." Laura sweeps over him with a dark look. "But you already have... don't you? That case at Crevercoeur..." James cannot find his voice. He nods. "Oh, love. Next time... no. There will be no next time. The minute you think something can cause you harm, you come to me, or go to Robbie." James' face is thunderous, but his voice still does not work. Laura shakes her head. "Not like that, you silly. You're not a child, nor are you helpless. But you need to learn to let friends help you, you know."

James is twitching, going from furious to frightened to elated in the blink of an eye. He can feel both his friends... oh, god, he has friends, for real, people who worry for him, who love him, who will get him out no matter the problem or the danger. He is shaking both from exhaustion and from the sudden realisation. He feels strong arms circling his shoulders, another pair at his waist, and passes out. Robbie looks frightened, but Laura is quick to reassure him, albeit in a low voice. "Exhaustion, physical and mental. Thanks to you convincing him at least partly of his worth, he is nowhere near ... ah... my realm, if you want to call it that." The look Robbie has for her is filled with love, trust, and curiosity. No doubt the copper in him wants to know more. He carefully disengages himself from James, and mouths "something to eat, love?" Laura shakes her head, she has eaten normally today.

He gives her a quick peck on the corner of the mouth, and goes to find himself something to eat. What happened today has taken energy from him. While Laura goes to put a pyjama on and to wash her teeth, he eats a reheated portion of rice, meat and some vegetables, tidies the kitchen a bit, and goes to change into pyjama as well. As he comes back to the living room, he has a pang of worry when James is not on the sofa anymore, but realises by the noises that Laura simply carried him to the bedroom, blanket and all. When he arrives near the bed, James is still asleep, though striped to his underwear. Robbie's face goes into a frown. Laura looks at him with a puzzled expression.

Robbie goes to explain in a low but anguished voice. "I... I didn't even ask, love. I bring him in our life, in your house, and I didn't even ask! And look at him, he gave himself to me entirely without even asking for anything back. I can't, I ... it's too much! I'm taking his freedom away and" The slap at the back of his head shuts him up. Laura managed to get behind him without him noticing. "Robert Brendan Lewis, you are an idiot!" Her voice is commandeering without being loud. "He loves you, and do you really think he is the type of people who submit without resistance? He managed to survive his father, Mortmaigne, some priest at the seminar, and you think he would accept to be a mindless drone for you?"

Robbie looks like a school boy caught by a teacher. "Ah. Yes. Well. When you put it like that...He loves me? What? But..." Laura has a smile on her face, to temper the words. "Yes. So do I. And you know what, I love him too. But that's a discussion for another day. What he needs, now, is to feel safe and warm. So hop on." Robbie obeys, shaking his head ruefully at the fact he got surprised by Laura once more. They bracket James – and it is a good thing that Laura's bed is so big – and fall asleep rather quickly despite the day, lulled by the regular breathing of James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew. This was hard to get out of my brain... I'll try to continue as soon as possible. Expect irregular updates...


	4. Awakenings, mornings and new lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is always, always right.

It takes a while for James to comprehend where he is as he wakes up rested and comfortable, albeit in his underwear. As soon as he understands, he tries to move, panicked, his skin ashen – he has come between a mated pair, he is a homebreaker, Lewis is his governor, ... – but two very different hands seem decided to keep him there.

"Shhh, Pet. You're awake far to early. Still that beautiful mind of yours, and enjoy a bit more rest." Robbie's voice is still rough from sleep, but absolutely calm and happy. James can get no negative emotion from either of them, and feels dumbfounded.

After a moment more enjoying the sun that filters through the curtains, lazying in bed, Laura moves, getting her dressing gown, blowing a kiss at them, going to the kitchen and starting the breakfast – at least according to the noises he hears. He turns to Robbie, oh so afraid of seeing disappointment, jealousy or anything like that, and his almost knocked out by the sheer love he gets both visually and with his empathy. He has to clear his throat a few times before he can speak, and even then, he is very far from his usual eloquence. "Oh."

Robbie looks at him, grinning, and has to laugh a bit. "Very articulate, sergeant."

James tries to concentrate. "Erm... I mean... err... you don't mind?"

Robbie seems surprised. "Mind? Mind what?"

James is blushing and Robbie has to wonder where the blush does stop. "Well... me... and... err... you and Laura?"

Realising it would crush the lad, Robbie holds back the laugh that threatens to escape, and tries to phrase it as positively as possible. "What makes you think you are not a) in the middle, and b) exactly where we wan' you, aye?" Seeing how incredulous James is, Robbie takes a deep breath to still the anger that comes with the realisation that James still does see himself as a liability or a second choice. "You heard her, Laura thinks you're dishy. And that you're one of the few providing her with intelligent conversation. You listen to her advices, you do not try to tell her how to do her job, you respect her. Why would she not." He takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "As for me..." He looks directly into James' eyes before going on. "You saved me when all I could think was that I had lost Val, and my life was worth nothing without her. You saved my life several times. You're gonna tell me I'm daft, but you were made for me and I for you. It did not take very long to go from bagman to soulmate. If you had not been there for me, I would not be here anymore." It had a very final ring to it, phrased like that and emphasised by Robbie's harsh tone.

James takes a moment to think. Robbie never attacked him, was only ever angry at him when he lied or hid something important, and never badmouthed him or belittled him. Laura had always welcomed him, and had made sure to always invite him, even after she got with Robbie. Could he have misunderstood things? But, as far as he knew, Robbie was heterosexual, and had ever only loved Val. And while he had seen Laura with a nice woman in a dark suit and neatly styled dark hair at a few events a few years ago, she had looked happy and satisfied with Robbie. He is still thinking, his head bowed, when solid arms encircles him.

"Ah, stop thinking so much, clever lad. We both love you... yes, I said it, now, and we both want ya in our life. Can ya accept that?" Robbie is looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Not trusting his voice, James nods. And clears his throat, and nods again. "I... yes... But... polyamory? And... you... and ... me? Isn't it a bit... huuuuh... osé... for you?" he manages to blurt while blushing strongly.

Robbie scowls, although not at him. "Bollocks, why does everyone always think I'm the sheltered one? Blimey, I worked Vice for three years, and even went undercover as a brass!"

James' and Laura's – who had just come back from the kitchen – eyes are huge, and fixated on Robbie, who seems to realise what he said, blushes as well and tries to explain "Ah, yeah, erm, well, ah... a was a young looking un, and it was before Val and before Morse, right?"

Laura is smiling, and James cannot help the smile coming to his face. She hands out a glass of water and two pills to James, checking he takes them at once. "Really? Well, love, seems like you have a lot to tell us! Come on, we are going to eat breakfast and you are going to tell us all about your undercover stint..."

Robbies mumbles something, not aware of James' excellent hearing. The younger man coughs in his glass in surprise and he can't help blurting out "as a boxer?" which makes Laura look at him with a weird look and continue her sentence: "stints? Plural? Well, well, well..."

She helps James to stand up and to move. His headache is fading, but all the mental pain he was in the day before seems to have translated into physical aches. It feels like far more than a few minutes to reach the kitchen where a large breakfast is waiting for them. Laura helps James sit carefully on a cushioned chair, and sits herself opposite him, leaving the chair next to him for Robbie, who takes time to prepare cups of coffee for the three of them before siting down.

While they eat, Laura looks at Robbie and raises an eyebrow. "So, love, you were going to explain about undercover?" She times it perfectly so that Robbie coughs his coffee at her request. James sniggers in his napkin.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Lampadephoros_ \- The ferryman from the greek tales, the psychopomp from legends. She is obviously strong enough to carry a corpse by herself.  
>  In this AU, she is a friend from Lewis and from Hathaway, but did not try to go out with Lewis (yet?)
> 
>  _Regnant_ \- as described, warrior angels, and despite her Majesty being all right with him being out, prefers to be known as DI Lewis rather than Robert Brendan Lewis, prince of the house Coel. Innocent is obviously aware since in the wesen world he over-ranks her by a lot.
> 
>  _Gefallene Engel_ \- as in works by classical masters, a tortured and lean being with no wings.


End file.
